Lightning
}} Sire: Mother: }} Grandsire: }} Grandmother: Sister: Uncle: }} Aunt: }} Cousin: }} |pup = Puddle |adult = Lightning |past = Pup, Lone Dog, Hunter |current = None |status = Deceased }}Lightning is a tall white male Hunt-Dog with scattered tan harlequin patches, black spots on his ears and muzzle, and ice-blue eyes. Personality Lightning was a bold and outspoken young male. Due to family issues, he was initially hostile when meeting anyone and easily angered, seeming outright aggressive to those he was not close to. However, he was really just attempting to protect himself from being hurt, and once he opens up he is kind and protective. Backstory and Facts *Thunder's Sire-Dog was killed by Longpaws. Around this time, he and his littermates were about six moons old. * Their mother decided she couldn't live with pups that reminded her of how she failed her mate, and left to live with Longpaws. * Thunder and Rain were able to survive for about three more moons until they met Stream, Creek, and Brook. They kind of formed a little Pack. * About four moons later, Rain was expecting Creek's pups and Stream was expecting Thunder's. Both gave birth to their pups around the same time. Stream had Lightning (at the time he was Puddle) and Nuzzle. Nuzzle left about four months after birth. *Stream was killed by Brook six months after the birth of her pups. Thunder in turn killed Brook. Creek left Rain about two months after the birth of their pup, Pond. *Traveling to find a new home, Rain and Pond were taken by a Fierce Dog Pack, attacked and killed. *Thunder and Lightning found a home on the Field. When Thunder decided to search for a new home, Lightning decided to stay behind. At this time he was about ten moons old. *Lightning left and went to join his father, and encountered members of the Wild Pack. He saves Mirasol from the Fierce-Dogs and was reunited with his father. *He meets Blossom and feels attracted to her, and is upset when she was killed. *Her brother and sister join, and Lightning becomes very close with her littermate Tree. *On a patrol with Tree, he was attacked and fatally wounded, though thanks to Trident, he was able to speak with Tree and Moon before his death. * He is named for Thunder's brother. Quotes :/Great Sky-Dogs, she's beautiful!/ Lightning pushed the thought away. "Come with us," he ordered. "We can keep an eye on you. And we can carry more moss." Blossom dipped her head and trotted at his side as he bounded into the forest. ― Lightning meets Blossom :Lightning finished digging the hole. His claws were clogged with mud and one was broken. He gently nudged Blossom's body into the hole and covered it with the disturbed earth. The blood surrounding the freshly buried dirt made his stomach churn. With a wave of his tail he headed back to the Wild Pack. ― Lightning buries Blossom :"I want to patrol the border by Martha's Pack," Thunder announced. "Just in case they have any important news." "I'll go with you," Lightning offered. Thunder's eyes were warm. "Of course." If one good thing had come from all the stress, it was the strengthening bond of father and son. And Thunder had stood by his choice. He belonged to the Fox Pack now. Whether he lived or died, he would fight for his Pack, as would Lightning. ― Lightning grows closer to his son :"Those pups sure are cute," Tree murmured. "You know, I'd never have thought that I'd live with foxes and coyotes. But I think they keep me on my toes." She grinned widely at Lightning, and he smiled back. He and Tree had been out several times together, and he liked her. ― Lightning's attraction to Tree :“Don’t let them destroy us,” Lightning rasped. “I wish i had more lives to give up for this Pack, but...” He gave a small smile. “I did my best.” He lowered his head, letting out a final breath before dying. ― Lightning's death Family Tree Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Hunt-Dogs Category:Lone Dogs Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Hunters Category:Deceased